


Meeting Our Anscestors

by LittleRoses



Series: A series of fics with my own character, Hannah Saunters [8]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: And of course..., Drama, Eh who cares?, F/M, Hey it's another story with Ocs :), I barely write any without them do I?, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!, Time Travel, craziness, hahahaha!, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: When a descendent of Hannah Saunters accidentally brings Hannah and her friends to 2018, things get a little crazy.





	1. Machine

I watch the rain fall from the sky. Creating a beautiful harmonization that I can compare nothing to. Being a descendent of none other then Hannah Saunters Laurens is pretty crazy, especially after the musical Hamilton was released. I got to see it and it was fenominal. 

I sigh, hopping off my window seat. I am in a pretty wealthy family. With another ansetor of mine starting a business about one hundred years ago, we've been extremely successful ever since.

I really do look up to the famous woman who came far before me. She went through a lot. Did so much, and then gave of her own life for someone who... wasn't always a great friend. I have her locket. My mother gave it to me... we have some how managed to preserve the picture.

"Sandra, dinner!" my mother calls from downstairs.

"Coming!"

I hop down the stairs, my dark curls bouncing with me "What's for dinner mom?"

"Lasanga and garlic knots!" she replies cheerfully "Could you call your father from his lab? He apparently has lost track of time... again."

"Yes ma'm!" I reply, doing a playful salute. I run to the basement door "DAD, TIME FOR DINNER!" no response "DAD, _DINNER_! _FOOD_! _NOM NOM_!" where is he?

I carefully make my way down the stairs, only to be greeted by a variety of inventions that our company plan on selling "Dad...?" there was a machine entitled; 'Closest To Our Ansestors' "What...?"

Something about it just... intruiges me.

My grey eyes land on a red button. Without really thinking, I pressed it.

The machine jerks and makes loud, disturbing sounds. The gears turn as the thing shook madly. Lights were flashing, smoke was rising.

Then it just stops.

"Huh, weird."

"Sandra!" my dad yells behind me.

I whip around, I've been caught, I'm not supposed to snoop around Dad's things. He says that it's 'Too dangerous' even though I'm nineteen. I only live with my parents because I decided to go to college later, I start next week.

"Dad! Sorry, I was looking for-"

He cuts me off "Did you press that button!?"

"Dad, I-"

"DID YOU PRESS THAT BUTTON!?"

I pause, not wanting to get in trouble "No."

He sighs in relief "Okay, good. Now let's get to dinner."

"...okay." wait, I didn't even tell him about dinner?

But... What could have possibly been so important about that machine?

 

I wake up the next morning and I why it was so important... When I see people that I can recognize anywhere. Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Robyn Web and... Hannah Saunters all unconscious in my bedroom.

Oh my God.

OH MY GOD!!!

 

==========

 

And another story because why the heck not? :D

I hope that you liked it and our new character Sandra. It was originally going to be you and I, t_roki, but then I realized that it might get a little difficult to write since I can't reveal what I look like and neither can you. So I changed it to Sandra.


	2. When Your Meet Your Grandmother From Hundreds of Years Ago and Her Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's Freaking Out.
> 
> OH AND! For every new story I start, I post two chapters before getting back into the cycle of publishing I have going on here. Okay? Okay! Now on with the story.

Hannah- Grandma...? Um... jolts awake "Ah! Where... what?" she glances around "Is this heaven? Or... the other place. Um..." her eyes land on me "Who are you!?"

"It's an...  interesting story-"

"Why are my friends and I here!?"

"Well I-"

"John!" Hannah's fear turns to joy and relief and... a tinge of sadness "Oh, John..." she looked back at me "...what happened? What's going on!? Please... why are we here?"

"Well..." I start "Don't freak out... But you're in the future." I explain everything that happened, and use my phone and a few other things to convince her that she was indeed in the year 2018.

I sigh as I finish "Can you tell me what happened before you woke up here?"

"Well..." she thinks over it for a second "I was just shot... the bullet lodged in my spine..." she feels the area in between her ribs, not feeling anything but her own touch "And I was with Alexander. He was hugging me rather tightly when everything just... disappeared." she looks around my room again "And then... I woke up here." she paused "And I feel... younger?" she chuckles "Almost as if I'm nineteen again."

I think this all over "You may be nineteen again, actually. I'm the one who accidentally brought you here. So... maybe whatever the age of the person who brings you and the others to the future is the age you end up being?"

"...maybe."

"Oh and by the way I'm your granddaughter."

"WHAT!?"

I explain that, too Hannah face palms "Oh God. With all of this, I already think lowly of your generation. With everything you have spoken of... you all sound like complete idiots."

Eventually everyone wakes up. The last being Robyn.

"Oh my God..." Hercules says once everything was finally explained "What the actual frick have you done?" though he actually swore when saying that **(We do not swear in these stories! >:( )**

"Yeah... well, how was I supposed to know!? My father never lets me..." I freeze "Oh God, what am I going to tell my parents!?" I jump out of my bed.

"Could you start with thank you?" John asked, squeezing Hannah tightly, they both have tears streaming down their faces, holding eachother like they will never let go.

Alexander wiped away his own tears, laughing sadly "Yeah... if your father hadn't invented such a thing... we would not have such a chance. " he glanced at Hannah "Not only at life, but... to forgive ourselves... and eachother."

"I agree." Robyn added "Heh, we'll have the chance to speak eachother and... possibly say good bye that... most of us didn't get to have." his voice cracks during the last few words.

Lafayette nods "Oui..."

My heart shatters into millions of pieces, how could I forget?

 

==========

 

So how art thou this fine whatever time of day it is that you are reading this chapter? I hope that you enjoyed this bundle of bittersweetness.


	3. Chapter Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should get a reward for these titles I am coming up with!
> 
> Anyway, Sandra and the others settle into their new home, and seem happy, but Hannah isn't, at least not as much as you'd expect.

"And that's what happened..." I finish telling my father the complicated story.

He narrowed his eyes "I asked you if you pressed that button, and you said no." he laughed "I could have prevented this entire mess!" he let out an annoyed sigh "My mother and I will pay for your tuition, we will help you move into the apartment we bought for you. But these historical figures..." he's looming over me at this point "They are your responsibility."

I nod "Yes sir!"

~~~

And that's how it went. I am luckily going to be joined by my friends; Xavier Hamilton, Micheal Webb, Victor Lafayette, and Erin Burr at school. Funny how I befriended the descendent of the man who killed my 6x great grandmother. But she's very kind and such, and that did take place 200 years ago so... eh. It'll probably be awkward though...

"This is the place." I throw up my hands with a flourish, it was a big enough apartment... penthouse. My parents figured, we have money, why not flaunt it? So I ended up with something of a penthouse with 7 bedrooms, no biggie. (That was sarcastic, I hate it when my parents flaunt our money) But it's convienient considering that I am now living with 6 people. Come to think of it, my parents might have just sold the original and bought this apartment to make things easier on me. Either way works I suppose.

I walk into the master bedroom and place my suitcase down and yell "Alright, everyone claim a bedroom!" I begin to unpack my things.

"OH MY GOD!" I hear Alexander yell from down the hall, my parents had made the mistake of giving them all phones and explaining everything "THERE'S A FLIPPING MUSICAL ABOUT ME!?"

Pause.

"HEY MY MOTHER WASN'T A WHORE!!! HER FIRST HUSBAND WAS ABUSIVE AND SHE DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT AT THE TIME TO DIVORCE HIM!"

A few minutes later.

"YOU ARE- WERE A FOOL YOU LITTLE PEICE OF-"

I chuckle a little. It's not every day that one gets to hear Alexander Hamilton react to his own musical.

"So." I heard Hannah in my door way "When do you start school?"

I turn around, laughing awkwardly "In a few days. Maybe I can get you guys into the college. See what they're teaching about nowadays."

Hannah thought over it "Maybe..." she looked out the window "Lovely day isn't it? The world as changed so much... and I still can't even rap my head around my..." she looked at her phone "Phone it was, correct?"

I nod "Yeah. You heard Alexander's screaming about the musical about him, right?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Well you're all in it, Robyn not as much as you since he wasn't as involved in Alexander's life as you were." I chuckle before an idea struck me, I grin "We should get tickets!"

Hannah smiled a little "You think so?"

"Oh yes!" I bounce a little "It might be a little weird for you guys, but don't you think that it would be over all awesome!?" I pause "Oo! We should tell the others!"

I skip out past her.

<><><>

Hannah looked at her Granddaughter fondly. So young and optimistic. She may be the same age as her now physically, but not mentally. 

So much tradgedy and evil she had yet to witness... She may have had John back, it was his death that sent her over the edge, but there was still so much. It was difficult to think about all of the other people that she would now have to wait even longer to see again. Her mother, Sarah, Washington, some other friends she had missed... She was thankful, no doubt about that, but still... it was a lot of weight. She felt a little selfish.

On the bright side, she did have another shot at life now. So much that she could do with woman's rights. She couldn't wait to see what would come next.

 

==========

 

It was fluffy, and then we got to how Hannah was feeling.

FAVORITE HOBBY?! Idk


	4. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra introduces our dear old historical figures to movies, and buys them new wardrobe

"I don't get it." Alexander says to me once I finish telling them what Harry Potter is about "Witch craft is a good thing now...?" he shakes his head "Why!?"

I laugh "No it isn't real, it's just a story. In this story there's good and bad magic. I think that you guys will enjoy it!"

"I think that it's worth a shot." Hannah states, examining the movie case "I mean, it does seem like a very interesting topic. This is a very interesting concept J.K Rowling has explored through creating this universe. Perhaps we could explore it through watching these 'movies' as Sandra calls them."

"Great!" I respond "...but what we should do is get you guys some new clothing. You will never fit in the public wearing those outfits, now that I think about it."

~~~

And so we went shopping. Though they all did get some weird glances while looking for clothes. They all got whole wardrobes, so I'll just explain to you my personal favorites.

Hannah has a casual outfit. Dark grey legging boots. But she also got a beautiful flowy long sleeves black shirt decorated with roses. And of course, with it getting closer to winter, a beautiful black trench coat that reaches her thighs.

Robyn got red sneakers, black jeans and a red t-shirt with a cartoony looking robin on the front with he word 'birdo' in big bold letters. He also got a tan jacket to put over it.

Alexander has jeans that are slightly too big for him, we couldn't find any in his size, black and green sneakers and a t-shirt with a giant mug of coffee on the front with the words 'sleep is for the weak on it' he as well got a jacket, black this time, that was also too big for him, saying that it was more comfortable.

Lafayette... just imagine the frenchiest France lover outfit that you can think of. That's what Laf has chosen to wear. He has a long sleeved sweater made to look like the French Flag. And a hat that said FOR FRANCE on the front. With blue jeans and red and white sneakers. Oh, and the knees part of the jeans have the French flag on them.

Hercules let his fashionista show and wore black jeans, a black shirt, a tan jacket, darker than Robyn's, and dress shoes. Along with it a scarf of the loveliest shade of dark blue.

If you ask me, they all look great. Well maybe except for Alexander and Lafayette. Everything is to big for Alex and Lafayette looks like a French clown.

~~~

We get back to my apartment and finally get to watch Harry Potter. The thing is, Hannah was right. They all love the movies. And we ended up watching the Hunger Games (which made every one of them deeply disturbed but they enjoyed them), and the die hard movies.

We did not sleep that night.

And of course I forgot that my first day of college was the next day.

 

==========

 

I like chocolate.


	5. Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m here to complain.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!!!

Have you really liked someone and then find out that they got themselves a bf or gf? Yeah, it sucks!!! I had befriended this guy over a year ago and I started developing... something. And it wasn’t until this guy told me that he got a gf that my dear old brain realized “I LIKE THIS GUY MORE THAN I THOUGHT!” He just makes me happy, but now I can’t act on that! UUUUUUUUGH!!!

He’s just so kind and loyal, and  protective of those he cares about. And he and I have so much in common. It’s just... Idk. It hurts. A lot. WHY COULDN’T HAVE I REALIZED HOW I FELT BEFORE THIS!


	6. The New Hamilsquad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets meet some of the other characters.

First day of college was interesting.

"Sandra!" one of my closest friends, Xavier Hamilton, the most focused and ambitious but caring person you'll meet, greets me enthusiastically "I haven't seen you for months! How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you Avi." that's his nickname "How are you?"

He laughs "About as well as a guy who's constantly being bombarded by Hamilton fans can be."

I chuckle "Same though, Avi, same."

We walk in sinq together "So what do you have first?" he asks he, scarfing down his breakfast burrito from McDonalds "I have Politics. Which I'm pretty excited for, we're supposed to be learning about the money system."

"Same thing." I chuckle "If I ever want to be in charge of my family's company, I have to be able to handle whatever comes my way. Debates, public speaking, handling money and taxes. It'll all be up to me."

"That's unless you father gives the company to your older brother." Avi responds, wiggling his eyebrows.

I shove him playfully "Okay, that's not even funny, Xavier. Jerald is far too irresponsible to handle it. He dropped out of college and then went on to become a Burger King cashier. That's hardly going to get him the spot." I laugh bitterly "I wouldn't hire him to be the fricken door man for the main office building."

Avi scoffs "You're right. He probably flirts with constumers and employees to the point where it's disgusting."

"You can say that again, brother."

"Guys!" Micheal Webb, a very caring and smart but shy and clumsy person, clumsily trips towards us before falling right in front of us with a small 'ow'.

"Heh, you okay there Mike?" I ask, helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." he runs his knee "How have you two been? Anything interesting happen lately?" he asks, doing some very awkward finger guns. 

I nod "Actually have something to tell you all once we find everyone."

As if on cue, Erin Burr Skips towards us "Hey guys!" Erin is a very excited and extroverted person, she says enthusiastically "I haven't seen any of you in a year!" she practically tackles us in a hug "How have you been?!"

"Well." we all say in unison.

"Ooo~ That. Is. GREAT!" she pulls out some shirts "I made these for you! Each t-shirt fits your lives perfectly in my opinion! You better like them cause these took me a month to make."

Erin is an aspiring fashionista. My shirt says 'Smart Is The New Cool'. I suppose that it's true, I tend to use my brains over my bronze, which I don't have much of bronze anyway. I think that it's sweet of Erin.

Avi's says 'I Don't Care If You Like Hamilton, I Have A Life' I laughed at that. He's practically a superstar now because of the musical.

Mike's said 'Eat, Sleep, Be A Loser, Repeat' yup, that works.

"So do you like 'em?" Erin ask us, a hint of haughtiness in her voice.

"Of course we do, Rin." Mike looks at his shirt again "But I'm not _that_ big of a loser!" his comment causes us all to laugh, he's like the biggest nerd any of us know.

"Hello friends!" Victor, the most caring but proper person you'll ever meet "It's wonderful to see you all on this lovely morning." he kisses Erin's hand "You especially my lady."

"No need to be so proper, Victor." I say, rolling my eyes "We're all your friends."

"And hence." Erin, who, was blushing, takes out Victor's t-shirt, it said 'Too Proper For 2018' "A t-shirt made by yours truly!" she does a bow.

"It's wonderful, Erin, thank you." he says, folding up neatly.

"Oh and... by the way..." I say awkwardly, grabbing everyone's attention "My father may have... invented a machine that can bring our ancestors to the present and... well..." I laugh nervously "I accidentally used it?"

And so began many shenanigans.

 

==========

 

You may have noticed; no descendent of Hercules Mulligan. That will be explained later. For now, this is the crew.


	7. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah

"What need would your father have for a machine that brings your anscestors to the future?" Avi asks, sipping his coffee "I mean, it _is_ cool. But who would buy that!?"

"Some crazy rich Person willing to spend their money on stupid things like toilet paper made of pure gold." Rin concluded as she sketched a dress design in her sketchbook.

Mike laughed a little "Heh, Robyn Webb, living in one of my best friend's house. He... may have not of been a big historical figure but..." he pauses, seeming to be thinking over his words "That's still really cool! I mean, can you believe it? Our ancestors were all friends, this friend group has been lasting for hundreds of years! And now we get to meet the ones who started it."

Victor blinks "Wow... that was like... very deep, Mike."

"Do you guys wanna go meet them after we finish up?" I ask, the thought of this is very... interesting.

"Heck yeah!" Avi yells in excitement, practically flipping our table "Think of all the essays Alexander could write for me! I'll practically be workless!"

"I don't think that's what you should want from him..." Mike comments awkwardly.

"Eh." Avi says, waving his hand dismissively "We'll see."

 

~~~

 

And so we did.

When we walked into the apartment Hannah and John were curled up on the love seat together. Which by the way, adorable, Hannah was nuzzled into his chest asleep and John had his arms wrapped around her almost protectively while watching Frozen.

Anyway, Lafayette and Alexander were on their phones, looking a little confused and Robyn and Herc were playing Chess. They seemed to be entertaining themselves well.

"Hey guys." I say, throwing my bag to the unknown "I brought my friends over. And also they're your descendents. So have fun!"

I dive onto the couch and watch it all go down.

Alexander was the first to speak "Ah, so the good looks do still run in the family." he walked over to Mike for a hug.

"Uh... sir." Avi said awkwardly " _I'm_ your desendent."

"Oh... hehe... sorry..." he smiled, hugging him "My bad. You too are good looking... erm... this is awkward."

Oh I can't wait for our crazy adventures.

 

==========

 

Chapter, yay, woo... bleh.

OKAY FAVORITE........... IDK CHAPTER SO FAR! IDK D: I'M AWKWARD, AHHH! Ok I'm going to stop typing before this gets worse.


End file.
